Faced with rebelling
by Story-Of-My-Life-1996
Summary: Lily was a good sixteen year old girl WHO was challenged with rebelling will this smart Ravinclaw become a sly as a Slytherin or will she stay a goodie find out by Do Not Own Any Of The Harry Potters/ love you JK (please review)
1. Chapter 1

Lily's P.O.V

Chapter one: New year ….

So I am now sixteen years old and i have faced many things in my life except a relationship. I'm going to though by the end or my sixth year, yes I go to Hogwarts and my name is Lily Luna Potter.

Not many boys get the chance to like me or even speak to me for that matter all because I have very over protective brothers and cousins. So this would mean no one has the guts to ask me out on a date. Everything will change this year, I am going to Hogwarts by myself no annoying brothers or cousins because I am the youngest in my family other then Hugo but he got accepted into an all boy school in Germany.  
_  
This year is going to be one fun year!_  
(On the train to Hogwarts)

"Lily Luna potter are you there?" asks Ellie my best friend who was sitting on the train next to me she was shaking me back and forth trying to get my attention.  
"Sorry Ellie I was just thinking about what this year is going to bring without having any brothers pestering me" I said smiling widely up at my best friend who was now looking at me with worry in her eyes.  
"What are you thinking Lily and I do hope your mum would approve of what you are going to get up to this year" said Ellie with the same wicked smile on her face.  
"Well I don't know if my dad and brothers will approve, but I think my mum will because she had brothers just like mine" I stated witch mad Ellie squeal  
"Lily Luna potter you naughty girl ... Is someone trying to find them self a boyfriend this year?" Ellie sang at me pulling me into a tight hug.

We had spoken about this year for the last two years. Ellie know how annoyed I had been when I was close to going on a date with Toby knewman last year, when my brother albums and his best friend Scoupise Malfoy told Toby to cancel the date and to never speak to me again or they will break his legs. That night I got a note by owl from Toby saying that he could not go on a date with me or even speak to me again and that was the last time I had spoken Toby. When I tried to speak to him he would run of the opposite detection saying he had home work or a detention. Albums and his stupid mate Malfoy fault that it was funny but what they didn't know was that they had crushed me that day. They didn't understand how much I had liked Toby and how much I had enjoyed being in his presents. But I never showed how much my big brother had heart me. Even though I am in raven claw I am also very brave and do not let other people get to me. When me and Ellie got of the train we had seen Toby in the crowd of students talking to Alice Clarkson. She was a Gryffindor, what most boys classed as hot she has always had something about her that boys wanted.

I had never got over Toby and seeing him with a HOT girl like Alice pained me but I just pretend that I didn't mind to Ellie and carried on walking. I am very happy to see Toby with someone that makes him happy and that would keep the smile on my face. just to know that he is happy throughout the whole welcome back dinner me and Ellie talked about a new fresh start and Ellie talked really loudly about how I was the only potter and wisely left in the school. Already heads started to turn and by the end of the dinner I had about four boys come up to me and say hi. It was amazing what my brothers had done or should I say 'threatened' the whole of the boy population in the school. I didn't know that albums and James had such a big influence on the school I know people looked up to them but this was all kinds of crazy.

When Ellie and I got to our dorms we welcomed back our roommates/ best friends Sophie and Ruth back to another year at Hogwarts and had a big catch up about each other's summer….

**What do you think of LILY? !**

**This story was just me messing around on my Ipod and my friend asked me to put in on fanfiction so here you go...**

**Please review and please be nice :) **

**If you want me to upload more please please review...**

** Thank you for reading x**

**Story-of-my-life-1996 xx **


	2. Chapter 2

Faced with rebelling…Chapter two…Three months later…

Three mounts have past, I had dated about five boys who were all really nice but just there was no spark and not one date had worked out yet. My brothers found out about my extra activities, I have had two howlers and about forty letters witch I still hadn't replayed to or opened which is a big mistake know that tomorrow I will be going home for two weeks for the Christmas holidays.

'Come on Lily we have the Christmas party to get ready for!' said Ellie this year we both have dates for the Christmas ball that Hogwarts is having and my date is Toby. We started to speak to one another when he found out that my brothers couldn't beat him up. It is nice to speaking to him but it's just not the same. He is so careful about what he says it was starting to piss me of. This morning he asked me to be his girlfriend, I know this should be good news but I just ran off I panicked.  
'Lily did Toby ask you to be his girlfriends today?' asked Ellie in a casual voice but I know it was her trying not to freak out.  
'Yes but I ran off I panicked' I said in a whisper  
'You did what?' said Ellie giving me the most evil death eyes.

When we got to our dorm Sophie and Ruth where both there already starting to get ready they both stopped and looked at me and Ellie who had been arguing nonstop in front of them  
'What the hell is going on?' shouted Sophie make both me and Ellie Jump we never hear Sophie shout so when she did you know to shut up and explain yourself to her.  
'Lily here was asked by Toby today to be his girlfriend, do you know what she did?' said Ellie before she took a long pause and started to get things ready for tonight without carrying on her sentence. 'What did she do? Lily what did you do? ' said Ruth grabbing my shoulders and giving them a long shake  
I smiled knowing that this would not help but smiling was so much more fun and I know if I told her Ellie was sure to kill me I pulled away from Ruth who still had Curlers in her hair and had half of her make up on her face.  
'She!' said Ellie getting really close to Ruth making Ruth stand on her tip toes in excitement. Ellie then got really close to Ruth's ear and 'She did nothing at all' said Ellie walking away from Ruth and up to her dressers and stated to do her hair in the mirror

'you did what?' shouted Ruth 'You didn't do anything say anything' said Ruth climbing on my bed next to me whiles I was applying nail varnish to my toes

'well no... I panicked and well I kind of... ran in the opposite detection' I said getting of my bed to find some make up in my only just packed trunk.

That was when we all jumped when Sophie started to scream at the top of her voice 'Lily!' all of us turned around to see Sophie with bright blue hair I did the first thing that came to mind I took a pitcher and started to laugh really loudly just like the rest of my roommates excluding Sophie who was turning pink with rage.

'Lily Luna I am going to kill you' screamed Sophie as she cased me out of the dorm and out of the common room. Then we came to a sudden stop because I feel straight into someone. That was when Sophie started to laugh. I turned around to see Malfoy behind me he had hold of my arms so that I wouldn't find myself on the ground. I pulled myself out of his embarrass and turned to face him. Then Sophie mad a fast exit without me, leaving me there to deal with Malfoy.

'little potter how are we' said Malfoy as a sly smile slide onto his face and this only made me more annoyed with the boy who stood in front of me.  
'I have been good up till now' I said in a bored tone I tried to walk away when the youngest Malfoy grabbed my hand and pulled me in to face him which sent tingles up my right arm.  
'You know, you should reply to your letters, Your brothers are getting more irritated by the second' he wipers in my ear  
'And you should stay out of busyness Malfoy' I said in a harsh tone and pulled myself away from him and ran back into the Ravenclaw common room, taking a deep breath in before I walked into my dorm room And got myself ready for the Christmas ball.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs by the main hall entrance I meet Toby who looked at me with his mouth wide open.  
'Lily you look amazing ' said Toby giving me a kiss on the cheek before I slide my arm into his and smiled.  
'Thanks Toby you look amazing yourself' ' Toby smile and he walked me into the main hall where the ball had already started. I saw Sophie dancing with her date Lucinda Longbottom she waved to me after Sophie screamed at me for ages she decided that she liked her new hair colour. I smile when I saw Ruth dancing with Ben Clearwater who was a Hufflepuff. They had been dating for a year now. As I looked round the room for Ellie I felt Toby pull me by the arm towards some tables "silver suites you Lily"

'Don't you want to dance' I asked pulling away from Toby.  
'I'm not much of a dancer' said Toby bluntly as he sat down next to his best friend Jamie more.  
'oh right' I said sitting down next to him a bit disappointed that he wouldn't dance with me.

After an hour of just sitting there I got up an stood up 'Girls do you want to dance' I sang to the three other Gryffindor girls that were also sat at my table quickly they shook their heads except one who was called Anna "yes of course I do, I love dancing oh and Jamie were over" said Anna grabbing my hand. I nodded and walked over to the dance floor where Ellie an her date where dancing to a new song that I have never heard 'hi I got bored Can we dance with you guys' I smiled the biggest smile in the world witch made Ellie's date mason laugh 'sure lily why not and ' said mason looking at Anna "Anna" so for the rest of the night both me and Anna danced with all my roommates and there dates.

When the night came to a close Toby came and got me 'Lily where have you been all night' said Toby giving me a hug and trying to kiss me I could tell that Toby was drunk by the smell of fire wisky on his breath he pulled me close to him and started to dance with me pulling me through the dance floor.  
'Get of me Toby ... Have you been drinking?' I asked as I pushed Toby away from me.  
'Lily, Lily, Lily ... And you thought I was boring' said Toby patting my head and started to laugh.  
I pulled myself again out of his embarrass I was more than angry with him right now and I didn't what to do something that would make him hate me forever I still very much like him.

'Good night Toby I will see you in the morning before I go home' I said in an angry but stern voice  
' Baby where's my good night kiss' said Toby grabbing on to my arm and forcing his lip upon mine. I pushed Toby of me and went to punch him in the face when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the great hall when I looked up I could not believe my eyes .

" Get of me, what do you think you are doing?' I pushed Malfoy but he only pulled me into a hug that's when the tingles ran up my spine again.  
'I didn't what you to get into trouble' said Malfoy in a soft voice as he stroked my hair  
'Next time stay out if my business' I said as I pushed Malfoy away from me but not in the way I pushed Toby because I know deep Down he was trying to keep me out of trouble. I than ran to my dorm room. I was the first one back out of my roommates so I finished of the last bits to pack and went straight to bed so that I wouldn't be that tired for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Faced with rebelling **

**Chapter three -The letter**

As I work up I couldn't believe I was going home. I was now starting to panic I haven't spoken to my brothers in two mouths and I know I was in trouble with them. My mum and dad are going to be so happy to see me. The good thing about me is that I am a suck up when it comes to my parents they love me and I write to them every week without fail and this is why my brothers are so angry with me because I chose to ignore them and those stupid letters .

As I got out of bed there was a tapping on the window next to my bed. The tapping continued and this work up all the other girls in my dorm.

"Lily shut Toby's owl up" shouted Ellie as she covered her head with a pillow.  
"Alright don't shout" I said in frustration.

I opened the window and let Toby's owl savage sit on my shoulder while I un-tied the owls foot lose from the letter singed to me. I then gave savage some treats and the savage flow out of my window and left me with the letter.  
I decided that I would read the letter once I was on the train to London, I tucked it away in to my back pocket and started to get ready. When I was finished I sat on my bed and waited for Ruth and Ellie to fishes getting ready and then we went to breakfast.  
"Girls where is Sophie" asked Ruth, Ellie shrugged her shoulders and then they both turned to me.  
"She went home late last night because she was told her brother was in hospital" I said with a slight sad face and the girls asked no more question and we finished breakfast in silence.

As I sat on the train I look out the window wondering how I was going to survive the Christmas break with my family going on and on at me about my newly formed behaviour . I looked around the carriage to see Ellie and Ruth snuggled up to their boyfriends. Yes Ellie and her date are boyfriend and girlfriend, how is it that I set my self a goal and still don't complete it. That then reminded me of the letter I had in my packet.

As I pulled the letter out of my back pocket I worried, what he had written to me. I decided I didn't want t speak to him because of the way he had treated me. As I opened the letter I took a deep breath in and brasses myself.  
**  
**_Dear lily  
what I did to you last night was un-fair and I would like to say I am really sorry and I wanted you to know that I am really sorry I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me.  
I also want you to know that you looked lovely in that silver dress of yours and you could pull of being a slytherin when your dresses like you was last night. But I want you to know that we are never going to work out. You're a family girl that goes out her way to be good and well I'm a bad boy that goes out my way to get into trouble. Lily this is all on me ok none of this is your fault your amazing but me and you are just not going to work sorry babe._

_Hope you have an amazing Christmas break. _

_Bye babe  
Toby -.-  
_

What the hell, who does he think he is why did I ever trust him. He was no good for me even my brothers know that and that was making me angrier with Toby. I was not going to let him get away with it that easy after all I am a potter.  
I scrunched the letter up and threw it into my bag I was so angry I got up and stormed out of the carriage . Whilst walked down the train to find him I heard Ellie behind me asking me what an earth was up with me. How dear he turn me down by fucking letter who does he think I am, I'm not some little kid who cant handle me told by face he was such a coward.

I banged on his carriage door and when Toby saw me he instantly jumped up and opened the carriage door and hastily walked out and mad sure the door shut behind him so that no one in the carriage could hear us.

"Lily I'm sorry but it won't help making a seen" said Toby in a harsh tone trying to not make me raise my voice but he was stupid too think I would have gone down quietly.

"What do you think you're playing at sending me a letter, we wasn't going out anyway" I shouted witch made his friends in his carriage start to stair through the glass to see what is going one Ellie was still behind me.

"You what!" said Ellie but I did not give her a chance to go on.  
"Angry oh angry is not the word, you're a cowered you have no back bone, how dear you send me a letter saying that we were never going to work, when we was never together' I shouted at Toby who was starting to go pink he was never confronted by anyone.  
"See we wasn't even together and I know we were never going to get back together" said Toby I was not starting to get frustrated.  
"How was we going to get back together when we was never together you prick" I screamed I didn't even know what I was doing in till me hand came into contacted with his cheek. Ellie laughed at the scene before her eyes.

"Bitch" screamed Toby before I know it his fist was in the air and closing in on me when something I can believe would ever happen ... Malfoy was in front of me he blocked Toby's fist and punched him in the stomach witch Took all of the breath out of Toby and left him rolling around on the floor.

"Come on Lily and Ellie let's get you back to your friends" said Malfoy pulling me by my wrist leading me back to my cabin when we arrived Ellie walked in and I turned to face Malfoy he was looking at me with worry .  
I smiled sweetly but deep down I really wanted to cry but my dad told me that showing people your fears made them know your weakness and I'm not weak.  
"Thanks but I will be fine" I smiled pulling from Malfoy embarrass and walked swiftly into the cabin.  
As I sat down with Ellie I thought back to my argument with Toby, how dear he tell me I was a goodie to-shoe and that I go out my way to be good. If I was good why would I go out my way to go out with a guy who is hated by my brothers? Well Toby better watch out because I was going to show him that I can rebel and I will rebel worse than him and I will do everything in my power to make him hated by everyone in my school if it's the last thing I will do.

**Thanks you for reading my story **

**Do you think Lily will show Toby she can rebel? **

**Please, please review I really want to know what people think of my story. **

**Thanks once again**

**Story-Of-My-Life-1996 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Faced with rebelling **

**Chapter four – shadow **

As the train stopped I look out the window to see that we were no way near London "why do you think we stopped?" Asked Ellie's little sister Posy who got up from her sit and started to look out the window I then followed suit it was dark outside which was strange because it was 12 in the morning and was suppose to be sunny. The windows then started to steamed up I pushed Posy back away from the window and gave Ellie a worrying look

"I don't know the last time they stopped was because a group of boys, they was messing around and one of them tried to climb out of the window and nearly fell" said Ellie but as Ellie got up to look out the window with me, We notice a strange shadow past our window as it did the carriage door flow opened witch made everyone in the carriage jump and there he was my uncle Ron standing there looking at us with concern on his face.

**Scorpius P.O.V**

Worry hit me hard as the train stopped and it instantly went dark, I know what I had to do so I got up but I could hear the kids on the train start to panic so I started opening up all the carriage doors to make sure everyone was ok. All of the students looked very confused and started to ask loads of questions but I did not have time to answer them. As I reach Lily's carriage and opened up the door her uncle was there I was in shit, he smiled sweetly at me but gave me the look of death.  
"Excuse me Lily" said Ron and as he walked me down the carriage to the head girl and boy carriage and lead me in.  
"What was you told Mr Malfoy?" Asked Ron I could tell he was pissed off with me because his cheeks where going a pinkie red.  
"To stay near lily at all times sir" I answered I bit the inside of my cheek to stop my thoughts from coming out of my mouth.  
"So how comes I found lily before you did?" Shouted Ron I know now I was in trouble I know I should have stayed by Lily's side but she then would of started to ask questions.  
"Look I know I should of stay closer to Lilly but she is already asking questions and I didn't want her finding out my mission and never do you I'm sorry sir" Ron looked at me and I could see he was trying to count to ten in his mind to keep himself from getting angry at me.  
" Fine but when you get back make sure lily is with her father and the report back to the office and wait for me and Mr potter " Then Ron turned on his heels and slammed the cabin door behind him. When the door slammed I throw myself down on the chair. How can I protect lily without telling her my mission.  
**  
Lily's P.O.V**

When I got off the train I saw dad in the crowd of people and I ran straight into his arm. I could still feel the stair of Malfoy on me so I hugged my dad longer, when I finished hugging my dad I turned to find Malfoy but he was no wear to be found. What the hell went down with him and my uncle Ron, I will never know and what was that shadow we saw pass outside our window I had so Many questions to ask.  
"Lily oh sweet Lily how is Hogwarts?" Said albums as he hugged me rather to tight for my liking oh shit I was in trouble.  
"Hi Albus, Hogwarts was interesting" I replayed trying to pull myself out of his arms.

"You're so busted" I laughed he had no clue and he was going to kill me when he finds out I got into an argument with Toby because he turned me down.

"Where's James" I asked "Oh he is waiting" I laughed I had no way out.  
"Ok Lily Albus is going to drop you home because I got some last things to do at work "  
What no you got to be kidding me this is going to be horrible.  
"Can I stay with you" I asked trying to give my dad the cutie eyes.  
"Really I would but I have too much going on right now Lily" said my Dad and he disappeared into the crowd of people leaving me with my all to happy brother.

"Come on Lilly would I hurt you" I laughed yes, yes you would.  
"Lily we are going home straight to mum" said albums, I'm safe for now and I have missed mum  
"Ok let's go" I said dragging albums through the crowed towards the car park.

**What do you think Albus and James is going to do?**

**What do you think of the story? **

**Did you like having Scorpius point of view ?**

**I know this chapter is short **

**Thanks for reading and please, please review my story!**

**Thanks again **

**Story-Of-My-Life-1996 **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Faced with rebelling_**

_**Chapter five – sister napped**_

As I looked out of the car window I noticed we were of root.

"Albus why are we going to wrong way" I asked he just sat there, he wouldn't reply to me and then I know he lied to get me into the car.  
"Albus I'm not joking now this is not funny" I said in a pretend angry voice and he know that I was not angry with him.

"Lily does it look like I'm laugh" said Albus in his series tone.

"Look I'm sorry" I said in a sweet forgive me tone and I could see him flinch.

"Lily I'm not going to talk to you about it in till James is with us"  
"Please Albus" I said but he just carried on driving, I gave up and sat in silence.

When we arrived at the mystery house I did not move I was not going to undo my seat belt "don't do this to me Albus please" I begged I know this was low for a potter but I could not face my brother who was waiting for me.

"Lily please don't do this to me, don't you think this is hard for me but if you don't move from your set I will have to use magic and I do not want to do that to you" said Albus getting out his wand

"You wouldn't do that" I said giving Albus the death stair.

"You want to bet lily, don't test me" said Albus pointing his wand at me

"What ever" I said still not willing to move Albus mumbled a spell and the seat belt came out of the buckle, the car door opened and I flow out and landed on my arss.

"How dear you" I shouted I got up and started to run this was stupid because Albus was faster than me and he grabbed me, I had nowhere to run.

James smiled at me as Albus dragged me Into James house "Lily my beautiful baby sister" a small shy smile slid on to my face for a second, then Albus let go of me and I shied away from the both of them.  
"Have you been busy at hogwalts?" Asked James a playful spark hit his eyes and I instantly know they was not going to hurt me.

"Yes very busy ... Too busy" I whispered but they both heard me.

"Oh really what have you been up to?" Said Albus pulling me down on to the nearest chair I gulped what did they have planed and how was I going to reacted.

"Yes I got given loads of homework and extra reading and writing lessons in the library" I said rather quickly.  
"Lily, lily, lily what has mum told you about lily?" Said James well I wasn't lying I did do all that Stuff I have just been dating at the same time.  
"I'm not lying!" I said I could feel myself going pink "guys drop the crap just shout at me and get this over so I can go and see mum" they both looked at each other and laughed the same amusing laugh and then turned and looked at me with wicked grins on their faces.

"Oh lily if you think we brought you all the way here to just shout at you your very mistaken... Just because we left Hogwarts does not mean all of our power there just left with us oh no" said James I gulped what a earth was he going on about "So little Lily pad follow me" said James as he put his hands on my shoulder, pulled me up and directed me into the dining room. As I walked through the door I could not believe my eyes, there they were, all five of the boys I had dated over the last three months even Toby was there all starring at me awkwardly.

"What the fuck is this" I growled at my brothers as I turned round on my feet what the hell do they think they are doing. I stood there looking at the boys I really didn't know what to do I wanted to run away from this house. I was still looking at the boys they were looking at me Puzzled as hell what was Albus and James trying to prove. One of the boys called Ben got up "sit your arss back down" shouted James witch made me jump.

"Sorry I just need the toilet" said Ben sitting down really fast

"It's through that door on the right then on the left" said Albus "but I want you back at this table in five" said Albus and then Ben ran out of the room. I was gob smacked I could not believe what I was seeing.

"James!" I said and turned back on my feet.

"oh no little sister…you're going to explain to us who these boys are" said Albus pushing me and making me sit at the head of the table I looked around the table and could see these boys glaring at me other then Toby who had a smirk on his face because he was enjoying watching me squirm.  
"Well they are my friends from Hogwarts" I said shyly they all gave me small smiles.  
"Me and lily have been doing lessons in the library for handwriting" said Collin who was sitting on the left side of the table he was in Gryffindor he was being a bit to brave.

"Did we ask you to speak!" Shouted James.

"James please they have done nothing wrong" I begged for him to Carm down.

"Lily stop talking" said Albus

"You tell me what your story is and if you don't lie I promise I will not hurt you" said Albus pointing to Jake

"I asked Lily on a date in September and we went to the three flying broomsticks and we dated for two weeks but she ended it with me" said Jake glaring at m, he was in slytherin and had every girl falling at his knees, yet he asked me out of course I would say yes. But after two weeks of him talking about himself and Quidditch I just didn't find him attractive or interesting any more.

"Your dismissed you will get a letter" said James what the fuck who the hell do they think they are.  
"James I am not explain myself to you end of" I shouted getting up "and none of these are" I screamed "boys go home" I shouted but they did not move "I said go the fuck home" they didn't sit the second time they got up and ran as fast as they could out of James flat.

"now if you don't take me home right now I mean it I will not speak to you guys ever again now take me fucking home' I screamed without a world Albus collected there costs and follows me out to the car.

I sat in the back by myself in pure silence I was more than angry, the boys talked about quidditch like nothing happened how dear they treat me like that I was not a piece of meat that they owned. When the car pulled up I stormed out of the car and into the house.

'Lily honey I've missed you how was Hogwarts' said my mum in pure delight her eyes where wide and she was so happy to see me.

'I hate my brothers' I screamed mum looked confused and I gave her no time to ask me why. I ran up the stair I felt tears brewing in my eyes I ran in my bed room slammed the door, locked it and ran to my bed as I fell on to my bed I screamed into my pillow and started to cry.  
'Lily, it's me Roxy' even though I loved my cousin I know she was always part of their plain and they have asked her to try and fix it but this time I'm not letting them get of it that easy.

"go away Roxy I have nothing to say to you or my brothers"' I shouted before I drifted into a light sleep.

_**thanks for reading this chapter.**_

_**what do you think of Lily's brothers? **_

_**How do you want lily to pay them back the favour?**_

_** thanks again and please, please review **_

_**Story-Of-My-Life-199**_6


	6. Chapter 6

Faced with rebelling - Chapter six –

Hugo, My Hero

"'Lil, Lily, Lily Lou I love you" I smiled as Hugo my cousin who was always on my side knocked his secret code on my door. We used to have a secret knock to tell one another that the cost was clear and that we were safe. The knock started off as a partner thing for games but as we grow older it turned into a comfort thing.

"Lily, Lily, Lily Lou I love you" I got up and wiped the tears of my face and unlocked the door. Hugo walked through the door and I ran straight into his arms. Hugo didn't even flinch he pulled me close and fresh tears came into my eyes.

"This is not about the trick Albus and James pulled on you, I can tell there is something else" said Hugo as he stroking my hair.  
"I really liked him" I cried Hugo Walked me over to the Bed and sat me down

'"Lily it's time to man up" I looked at him puzzled "if you cry at the first guy that touches your hart then maybe your brothers should protected you from boys" why was he always right, I laughed "what?" asked Hugo puzzled .

"I will man up" I said we both sat on my bed and laughing at one another.

I talked to Hugo for about two hours just talking about my life at Hogwarts and his life in Germany. It was funny how being on my own without my brothers was wired and how my brothers have this power over all the boys in Hogwarts, By the time we finished out hart to hart it was time for dinner.

As we all sat around the dinner table saying nothing, my mum had a sad look on her face

"Lily even though your brothers have done wrong, does not give you the right not to talk to them" said my mum what the fuck is my mum really defending them.

"Yes it does" I said stubbornly.

"Lily please apologise to your brothers, boys please apologise to your sister" said my mum giving us all a inpatient look.

"We are sorry Lily for upsetting you" said my brothers in an annoying tone now everyone was looking at me, Hugo was giving me a looming look that says don't give the fuck in.

"No mum I will not" I said still being stubborn.

"LILY I have asked you to do something, NOW say you're sorry "

"No way I will not" I screamed, my mum was sitting next to me

"Lily" said my mum, her cheeks where going pink and I could see she was getting angry. But I didn't care they was horrible to me, they treat me like they own me but they don't. If I say sorry they will know they can do anything to me and get away with it.

"No they where pricks" I screamed, before I know it mum hand collided with my cheek. just at that moment dad walked through the door.

"Ginny" shouted my dad, my brother, Hugo, and Roxy all looked shocked Hugo more looked sorry like he had just hit me himself.

"I HATE YOU" I screamed looking right at my brothers.

I got up and through my knife and folk down on the table and stormed out of the house. I didn't know where I was going to go but I had to get away from that fucking house I was more than angry. I started to run I could feel the air leave my lungs, I was fighting back more tears I had cried nonstop all day and I didn't want to cry again. My heart was hurting why did mum do that to me, I did nothing wrong this was all my brothers fault they had kidnapped me, then got all of the dates I have ever had and tried to make me squirm. She was my best friend, she always know how I fault she know my brothers interrogates me. So why was she acting like this. I was still running I didn't know where but I had to get away from the house, I started to slow down and feel to the floor in the middle of the green meadow behind the house. I was miles away and the tears were flooding down my face like no tomorrow. I had been home for not even a day and I just wanted to go back to Hogwarts. I didn't want to be around my family anymore, was Toby right was I to good. I had done everything I was asked of, to get good grades, to be well mannered, to get a good report sent home every team and this is what I get paid back in return this was the thanks I get. **NO I GET A SMAKE IN THE FUCKING FACE AND TO BE KIDNAPPED BY MY BROTHERS FOR GOING ON A COUPLE OF DATES**. I will show my family that nice girl they had was gone Lily Luna Potter was going BAD; my family was going to be sorry.

_**Thanks for reading this chapter I know it short.**_

_**What do you think Lily will do next?**_

_**DO you like Hugo?**_

_**Please, please reviews really want to know what you guys think of my Story.**_

_**Thanks again x**_

_**Story-Of-My-Life-1996**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Faced with rebelling - Chapter seven – Your One of Us **_

_Scorpius P.O.V_

It all happened so fast Mrs Potter hand smashed Lily's check so hard I wanted to cringe. I could see harry shut his eyes so fast I think he was hoping the scene in front of us did not just happen. Then she screamed at her mum and stormed out of the house.

"Sir what do I do?" I asked Harry quietly but he didn't know himself

"You stay here, I will get Mr Weasley to track her down" said harry as he attended the rest of his family.  
'Oh my god what have I just done' cried Mrs Potter, she got up from the table and throw her napkin down on the table and ran out of the room.

"Boys clean up, when lily gets back in we are going to have a family meeting in the living room" said Harry who was looking at the door his wife just ran out of.

"Scorpius" nodded Albus I smiled at my best friend who looked confused to why I was here without telling him.

"Follow me Mr Malfoy" said Harry I did what I was told and followed Harry to his study. It was weird being in the potter house it was full of worth. Harry lead me into his study and looked at me.

"Sit down Mr Malfoy and wait in here I need to go speak to my wife" Harry sounded tiered, I smiled lightly up at Harry trying to give him some reassurance and then he left me sitting in his studied.

It was nice in his study, on the wall behind his desk was three baby pictures they where James, Albus and Lily. As I looked round the study I could tell harry was a big family man just by looking at all of the pictures that was placed around the room. On one of the walls was three framed letters as I got up to have a closer look they was James, Albus and Lily's first Hogwarts letters. I smiled they were very proud of their children no matter what they do and it was nice to see that they care a lot about family things.

As I walked round the desk I could tell Lily was a daddy's girl because harry had about three photos of Lily and him, one was of Lily and Harry on the beach harry was covered in sand and Lily was sitting on top of him with a fist in the air while she was laughing. The seconded pitcher was Lily on Harry shoulders and harry was spinning round and round and Lily was laughing and laughing with her head leant on harry who was smiling brightly up at Lily. The third one was of Harry trying to teach Lily how to fly, but Lily couldn't get her broom of the floor and she was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands and Harry picked up Lily throwing her over his shoulders and started to spin her around Lily was smacking Harry on the back laughing.

I walked back to the set harry had asked me to sit on and I wondered how lily was feeling right now I could see lily being the apple of both Ginny and Harry's eyes but what did she do to make Ginny so angry I look at the potter family and can see how they have high expectations on being well behaved and then I look at myself and how it is expected of me to be bad behaved because of my family's history.

"Mr Malfoy, when you are staying with us under cover I will call you by your first name, you will be keeping an eye on lily in till I know she is safe this will mean your room will be one door away from lily's no matter what she asks you, you will stay by her side and you will also not tell her anything about your mission even if she crakes on" said Mr Potter with a stern tone

I nodded I didn't have any question to ask so I didn't have the need to talk. Harry was one of those people with very little words, so when he spoke to you with loads you don't normally question anything you just get on with everything he has asked from you. This was going to be one long year, The mission did not have a date on it because of the fact no one know what was going to happen and how long the mission would take. This would mean I would be staying with the potters in till the mission was over. I don't normally spend a lot of time round the potters because they was a very big family, who was very vocal. Don't get me wrong I had been to many family meals and family holidays with the potter but living with them was a different thing in all.

_**Thanks for reading, sorry it has taken me a long time to upload a chapter. It has been a really long mouth for me I have had so much going on I forgot about uploading a chapter. **_

_**Hope you like it from Scorpius P.O.V. **_

_**What do you think of Scorpius?**_

_**Did you like this chapter? **_

_**Please, please review **_

_**Thanks again.**_

_**Story-Of-My-Life-1996**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Face with rebelling Chapter Eight – Family Meeting **_

Lily's p.o.v  


"Lily" said my Uncle Ron but I just stayed on the ground in the meadow "please Lou!" said my Uncle sounding worried but I had run out of the energy to do any think.  
"Lily, what happened?" Said Ron  
"I was born that's what happened" I said and it was very clear that I was angry.

"let's get you back" said Ron crouching down to help me up I couldn't fight it I had run out of energy so I grabbed hold of my uncles hand, he pulled me up and placed me on my feet.

As we walked back slowly to the house, I was surprised at how far I had run, we was about a mile away from the house so this gave Uncle Ron time to talk to me.  
"So how was Hogwarts?" asked Uncle Ron I looked up at him with a shy smile hoping he didn't know about the boys I had been seeing.

"It was great, I got a lot of work done" I smiled at my uncle.

"That's my girl, I don't care about the boys you have been dating" said Uncle Ron I looked down at my feet. Uncle Ron was very straight forwarded with anyone, even I know he wouldn't tell anyone any think I have said to him unless he thinks I am in danger and then everyone would know.

"You don't, you're not made?" I asked my uncle as I looked back up at him.

"NO, of course I'm not, look your sixteen now you are able to date no one can stop you, I just ask for you to be careful for who you go for, you're a teenage who needs to explore these things." Said Uncle Ron witch made me smile for once someone was on my side and I didn't need to fight them to see my point of view.

"Wow I didn't think you would say that, mum slapped me today" I said looking back down at the ground.

"I know and I am sure she is feeling terrible" said Uncle Ron pulling me into a sideways hug as we walked and I know mum was feeling horrible about what happened but I was not going to think about any of it I was still very angry.

"Lily you have to understand whatever your brothers did, they was only thinking about you" said my Uncle Ron, I pulled myself out of his embarrass.

"They kidnapped me took me to James house and sat me down in front of the five boys I had dated, then asked them and me to explain ourselves, NO matter what you say or anyone else at that matter says it does not make it right, they broke my trust and they will pay" I shouted and started to run back to the house no one understood what my brothers had just put me through not even the people I thought would understood the most so now I will show them all what Lily Luna Potter can do for payback.

"Lily it's not like that" shouted uncle Ron who was now running after me but it was too late I had run all the way back to the house where I was meet by my father I ran straight into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Lily we are having a family meeting" said my dad pulling me out of his embraces I was hurt and I was sure my face was showing it, but why would my dad care he was to angry with me and my brothers to worry about my feelings.

As I walked into the living room I was faced with my two brothers and Malfoy, what the hell was wrong with this boy every were I went he was there, this was not helping with my mood they were all sitting down on the sofa in corner of the room. So I sat down on my mum's baby pink arm chair by the living room door, so that I was not near my brothers or Malfoy. My dad pasted back and forth in front of us in till he know what to say, I kept my eyes on the floor due to the fact that I could feel them all looking at me.

"I have called this family meeting to talk to you all about the changes this family will be going through" paused my dad, he wasn't very good at telling any one of us off or giving family meeting it was normally mum's job to do the family meeting, so when my dad had to do it, it took a long time. "As I said we will be having changes, they start with you three" dad waited for us all to look at him which meant I had to look up from the ground "yes lily changes" now I was pissed "from now on if you have a problem with one another you will resolve it like normal people, that means no kidnapping" said my dad giving the boys a look that could kill "if you asked to apologise you will do it" then dad gave me the look "we have a reputation to up hold" said my dad who then sat down on the floor this is was when we know the lecher was over "Now I would like to inform you three that Mr Malfoy over here will be staying with us up in till later notice, Mr Malfoy and his family are all under the protection law and it is my duty to make sure no harm comes to Mr Malfoy" said my dad I looked up to see Malfoy giving Albus a shy smile a know instantly that no one knows about the protection of the Malfoy family "This is a top secret protection law so this will not be told to anyone else other than the people who live in this house and James due to him being here twenty four seven" I looked around to know it was time to sit on the floor with dad so did my brothers who sat on the floor too only Malfoy was still sitting on the sofa looking a bit confused himself in till Albus had pulled Malfoy to the ground "now do you have any questions?" asked my dad. Question time was an important part of family meetings it gave us kids the chance to speak out and ask question relating to what we had just spoken about.

"I have one, will the boy get punished what they have done?" I said giving my brothers a dirty look they both looked away instantly; they hated it when I was made with them.

"Yes Lily they will be punished for what they had done to you it was way out of control and unfair to you and the other boys that was involved in the incident" said my dad looking at the boys once more

"Will Lily be punished for not apologising" said James trying to be cocky

"No, your mum feels it was unfair of her to ask Lily to apologies when she had no right to in the first place" said my dad giving James a low tone which told James to be quiet.

"Where is Malfoy going to sleep?" I asked everyone then looked at dad all wondering the same thing but dad didn't answer straight away which means we was not going to like the answer.

"He will be staying in the room next to Lily's" said my dad and my mouth dropped to the floor ….

_**Thanks for reading hope you like it, I know it took so long and thank you to the two who have reviewed this story, **__**Nathy22**__** and **__**Pansy pugface**__** thank you for the support it means a lot :)**_

_**Keep reading and I hope you liked this chapter. **_

_**Thanks again Story-Of-My-Life-1996xx **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Faced with rebelling – you will always be my little girl

I stormed out of the room as fast as I could, how could they do this to me I didn't want to be next door to the guy who is always trying to save me form awkward situations. Why did dad always bring the strays home, it's not like he can't send Malfoy to a house outside England. He doesn't go to school anymore and it would be more likely they would go to harry potters house due to him being a hero, my dad is well known for helping people.

"Lily please come back to speak to us" shouted my dad up the stairs but it was to late I was already in my room shutting the rest of the world out.

What the hell happened I just wanted to come home to a happy house and spend my holidays relaxing, but no I am lily potter born in to a family who has to know every little detail about everyone's life I hate it, I don't care if rose has slept with half of London but I still get told every little thing I don't care that Roxana is pregnant and married and is the perfect child no I don't know one seems too understand that I just want to live my life without everyone butting in but no that won't happen.

I looked at the clock that was hanging on my wall and saw that it was already ten thirty at night and that I was so fed up that I was ready to go to bed.

…..

Screaming rang throw my ears as I opened my eyes I noticed I was no longer in my room I was in a dark place that was surrounded by trees I could feel my heart pounding through my chest as I got up from the ground I was lying on worry hit me, questions started running through my mind, where am I, was the first question that hit me. As I looked round the dark place must be woods of some sort. Then the scream hit my ears.

….

My eyes slammed open, I could feel the air enter my lungs and panic hit me as I searched my room for anything, but there was nothing in my room I even checked under my bed as I did when I was a kid for a monster but there was no one and I started to feel a little bit safe knowing I was in my room and that no one was going to get me.

I got up knowing that I wanted my mum and started to walk through the dark and quit house I watched where I was going so that the floor boards wouldn't move, I am still angry at my mum for what she had done to me but I know full well that she didn't mean to hurt me she was just angry because she didn't like to see her kids argue with one another so when I told her that I was not going to say sorry I had upset her.

As I got to my mum's room I hesitated to knock on her door because I didn't want to wake up my dad but as I pushed the door open dad was not in bed with my mum and my mum was sitting up in her bed reading a book I could see the worry on her face but I couldn't tell if she was worrying because dad was at work or because she was becoming worried about the way me and my brothers was treating one another but one thing for sure is that she wasn't not going to expect me coming into her asking for a hug before I try to go back to bed but I haven't had a hug from my mum in a long time. The only thing I hate about boarding school is that I couldn't hug my mum when I am feeling down or that I couldn't have a girl conversation with her about boys because she was miles away from me and writing it in a letter that dad could read was just not what a teen age girl like me would want her father to know.

"Mum," as I looked at my mum she had put the book she was reading down on her bed and looked up at me with a worm smile on her face I could tell from the expression on her face that she was really sorry and I know I was safe to climb onto the bed and give her a big hug when I wrapped my arms around her she instantly pulled me closer. I started to cry and my mum started to smooth my hair and shhing me telling me that everything was ok.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what your stupid brothers did to you" said my mum and I could tell she was feeling really guilty

"I know, I guess everything just got on top of me" I said as the tears on my face started to dry up. I know this whole time that it was my brother's fault for everything that has happened today. Me and mum sat in her room in till I was happy to go off to bed and when I got into my bed I know that I need revenge on my brothers if it was the last thing I was going to do.

_**So thanks for reading this chapter **_

_**One thing I will say is that I will no longer be writing chapters for this story in till I recover from writers block. I couldn't leave you guys on the last chapter because I know Lily and Ginny needed to make up so I hope you like this last chapter.**_

_**I will come back to this story I just need to write something else before my ideas come back to me.**_

_**Thanks again for the support Story-Of-My-Life-1996**_


End file.
